Seven Deadly Sins - Liones University AU
by Beffo4
Summary: Elizabeth has entered Liones University and her life is about to be thrown upside down. After leading a fairly normal life up till now will she be able to endure all that happens in just her first few months of attending this prestigious University? Also uploaded to Wattpad, Quotev, Archive of Our Own and FanFiction { All under Beffo4 }
1. Chapter 1 - Moving in

**Slow build up and long first chapter. Always from Elizabeth's POV unless stated.**

 **I know nothing about university, correct me if I'm wrong about something. Though somethings will be changed for the story**

 **For S , I hope you enjoy ~**

Everything around her was chaotic, though this was to be expected on the first day of students moving in. The halls were filled with students, some of whom had already began socialising, trying to make friends as soon as possible. Though there was those who were too busy looking for their dorms or new roommates to even stop to say hi. And then there was the handful of people who preferred to hide behind their boxes and keep to the side lines, just to avoid any kind of communication.

I stood there, staring at the hallway in awe, there was so many people and I didn't have a clue with what to do with myself. Another minute passed and I finally decided to try to talk to some people, grabbing my bags I began to walk towards a group of girls that looked friendly enough. But before I even had to chance to say any greetings I heard someone shout "Move!" from behind me, on instinct I quickly jumped to the side and watched as a guy ran down the hallway pushing another guy on what looked like a suitcase. Everyone watched them in annoyance, some guys even began making their way towards them after the two crashed on a corner and began rolling around on the floor unable to control their laughter, they quickly recovered and decided to run from the group of boys who were now shouting at them.

I sighed, _this is going to be an eventful day..,_ I decided to give up on socialising and to go find my dorm room instead. After half hour of looking around I finally realised my dorm was in a different building, this one was smaller than the one previous but still fairly large. I found my room on the second floor and opened it with my key. There was about 10 rooms on both floors and they were shared between two people, though I hadn't seen anyone in the hallways.

 _Looks like my roommate already unpacked,_ I thought to myself while looking at their side of the room. It was clean, neat and nicely laid out, everything looked as though it was placed perfectly.

I began unpacking my stuff, I didn't bring much, just what I know I needed. There was a single bed, desk and a set of drawers on both sides of the room, everything had been mirrored precisely.

It took me around two hours to unpack everything, leaving me feeling worn out and tired. I collapsed onto my bed and looked at the time, the clock flashed _13:18._ My belly rumbled and I only now just realised how hungry I was, _Guess I should head to the canteen._

I grabbed my backpack and was about to leave when the door opened and a tall brown haired girl walked in. She had her hair up in pig tails and wore a thick wool, pink dress with a small backpack on her back.

After looking me over the girl said, with a smile, "Hi, my name's Diane. You're my roommate right?"

"Yea... I'm Elizabeth Liones, It's nice to meet you." I replied, trying to sound confident.

"You too, was you about to head out?" Diane said, moving away from the door.

"Yea, I was going to go to the canteen."

"Cool, I'll see you later then." She waved as I walked into the hall way and returned the gesture.

Closing the door behind me I smiled and began walking to the canteen.

Thankfully it was quiet, even at just over an hour after noon and only few people were sitting down and eating. I grabbed some food and sat down on a table on my own, I've always preferred sitting on my own so I wasn't bothered by it. I turned on my phone to see a message from my sisters:

 _"Good luck with moving in. We hope you make some friends and enjoy yourself!" - Love Margaret & Veronica _

I smiled to myself and replied, stating my day had been good so far.

It was now around half two, I put my rubbish in the bin and went to the restroom. I was about to finish my business when a group of girls entered and began chatting about their roommates. I decided to stay in my cubical when I heard Diane's voice, I wasn't someone to eavesdrop on people's conversations but I couldn't help be interested in what Diane thought about me.

"I met mine in our dorm, her name's Elizabeth Liones." Diane said.

"Liones? As in the daughter of our Headmaster?" Another girl said, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yea, we didn't talk much but she seemed really stuck up. I'm surprised she's even sharing a room with someone not in _her social class_." Everyone laughed in response.

The girl who replied to Diane before spoke again, "Come on, we should go check out the rest of the campus." And With that they all left, obviously unaware of me over hearing.

I walked out of the cubical after making sure they had all left and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and damp along with my cheeks. I didn't expect people I've never talked to before to join in on judging me, especially when they know nothing about me. Using some tissue I dried my eyes and tidied myself up, _Can't be caught crying on the first day._

It was coming up around 4pm when I had finished looking around the campus and I was about to enter the canteen again when I heard someone shouting out in pain. I quickly walked towards the sound and found a group of girls surrounding a smaller girl that looked around 2 years younger than me.

A girl, with long black hair wearing a light pink jumpsuit, said something and the rest started laughing. I was nearing them and I heard the black haired girl speak this time, "What's wrong? Don't you think what I said was funny? These guys do. I guess you're not as smart as they say." I recognised her voice to be the girl's from the bathroom. Diane wasn't with their group this time. She pushed the younger girl who then tripped on something behind her and fell to the ground.

I rushed to help the girl up, ignoring the glares I was receiving and asked if she was okay. She nodded, despite tears forming in her eyes. I turned to the group, after helping the young girl stand, and said "What's your problem? She's clearly younger than you and you're all picking on her."

The same girl who pushed her, who I'm guessing is the 'leader' of the group, snarled at me "How about you mind your own business, rich bitch."

I was about to say something back but another girl, with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, said "Guila, maybe we should leave this. She is the Headmaster's daughter."

The leader, Guila, did nothing to hide her annoyance but said, "Fine, I'll let this go for now.", before giving me one more dirty look and walking off with her group of friends.

I looked at the younger girl again, "Are you sure you're okay? We can go see someone if you want."

She wiped her tears away, "No, I'm fine honestly, they just frightened me a bit."

"Well at least come and sit with me for a bit, I don't want them coming back and finding you alone." I tried giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay.. My name's Elaine, by the way and thanks for helping me" She said smiling back.

I replied with "Mine's Elizabeth and no problem." We walked to the canteen and found a place to sit at the back of the hall, away from all the loud groups of people. "So I was wondering, how old are you? You look way too young to be in university." I asked, trying to make conversation.

Elaine who had been checking her phone looked up and replied with, "I'm 16 but I was allowed to enrol since my IQ rating was so high. My family could afford to put me in the highest schools along with having the highest tutors for all my subjects so I passed the exams rather easily." I must have looked shocked because she added, "It isn't that impressive really, I've only gotten this far because my family had the money."

I smiled, "You're only two years younger than me then. And it was still you who was able to get into this Uni, the money and the tutors only played a small part." I said, trying to make her feel a bit more confident about herself.

"I suppose so..." Elaine said, more to herself than I, with a small smile on her face.

We continued to talk for a while longer, until it was coming up to around 6pm when we then decided to head back to our dorms. The sun had already begun to set and it was starting to get cold outside. I insisted on walking Elaine to her dorm, despite her protests, to make sure she didn't have another run-in with the group of girls. We were almost to her dorm building, according to Elaine, when I asked, "So who was that group of girls? You'd think they'd be a bit more nice on the first day."

"I know"- she sighed in agreement-"There's more of them and they're all in the year above us. They all used to be part of the same group in their old school or something, so they're all pretty close. They're kind of known to be mean to people they don't take a liking to, I guess that includes you now. Though this is all rumour that I've heard so don't take it too seriously."

I replied with, "Oh right..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, they'll all have school work to worry about soon enough."

We walked for a few more minutes before we stopped outside of a building and Elaine told me this was where her dorm was. We gave each other our phone numbers and said goodbye. I began walking to my dorm only to find it empty when I arrived, which was surprising since it was now dark out and pretty much everyone had retired for the day.

I was sitting on my bed, awhile after getting into my PJs, going through social media on my laptop when the door opened and Diane walked in. Neither of us said anything to each other causing an awkward silence to fill the room. A few minutes passed and I decided to try and break the science "So... um..." I trailed off, not actually having anything worthwhile to say.

Diane sighed and sat down on her bed facing me, "I know you was in the bathroom when I said what I said... And, to be honest, I kinda meant it at the time. But that was before I knew what kind of person you are, I mean, after I seen you stick up for Elaine I knew that what I said was completely wrong. I'm really sorry about it.

I guess I was trying my best to get on their good side, since our groups have always clashed with each other. I just didn't want that to happen here so I tried to fit in with them, acting like a bitch and all, though I found out making people feel like shit isn't really my thing."

I looked at Diane, not sure of what to say. "Oh okay... Thanks for being honest with me"

"It's okay, I'm really sorry, I just hope we can still become friends after this?" She smiled, and I could tell her words were genuine.

Smiling back, I replied, "Yea, I'd like that and don't worry about it, I forgive you."

"Thank God for that, I didn't want you thinking I was really like those girls. Honestly, you forgiving me means a lot. So anyways, with that out of the way how about we get to know each other? Since we're going to be roommates and all we should try to."

"Sure, what'd you want to talk about first?"

 **The next chapters will be a bit more interesting than this.**

 **Ty for reading ~**


	2. Chapter 2 - The tour: Part 1

It was the next day and me and Diane were sat in the canteen waiting for Elaine to arrive. We had planned to meet here around noon this morning so we could eat and go look at the classrooms together, as none of us had actually seen them yet.

It was a little after noon and we noticed Elaine walking towards our table, she smiled as she sat down opposite us, "Hey guys, you two doing okay?"

"Yep, Isn't Ban with you today?" Diane asked. She had told me she met Elaine though Ban, who was one of Diane's closest friends.

Elaine replied, "Yea, he's just getting some food."

Me and Diane hadn't eaten anything yet so I asked if she wanted me to bring her some food while I got some for myself too. She said yes and gave me money for a salad. I returned five minutes later to find a male, who I assumed was Ban, had joined us. I sat down next Diane and past her the salad she asked for, to which she said thanks.

"This is Ban" Elaine gestured to the male besides her. Ban had spiky, pale blue hair and wore a red leather jacket with a black V-neck shirt underneath that revealed some of his muscled chest, along with dark red chinos. He was the same age as me and Diane.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yo, you must be Elizabeth. Thanks for sticking up for Elaine yesterday."

I smiled back, "It's okay. I'm just glad those girls have left you alone."

Elaine sighed, "Me too... and thanks again."

I replied, giving her a reassuring smile, "It's okay, really." Elaine had thanked me more than enough times now.

Ban said, "Wait... You're not Elizabeth as in Elizabeth Liones are you? No way! So you're like" -He grinned- "A princess to this Uni?"

I recoiled slightly at the title, "Um... No..." I muttered quietly

Elaine lightly slapped him on the arm, "Stop winding people up, it's annoying."

Ban laughed in response and placed his arm around Elaine's shoulders, her face going red from the action, "I'm only messing."

"It's true that you're annoying, Ban. Anyways, since we've all finished eating should we get going?"- Diane checked the time on her phone - "Its one O'clock now."

Realising I didn't actually know which classrooms we were visiting, I asked, "What subjects did you all pick again?"

Elaine answered first, "Agriculture and forestry, Celtic studies, creative writing, health care and psychology"

Then Ban, "Music, History, food, Celtic studies and agriculture and forestry"

And then Diane, "Celtic studies, fashion, History and creative writing. What about you?"

"Celtic studies, creative writing, health care, History and food. Looks like we're all in at least one class together." Knowing I'd be in a class with everyone made me look forward to when they would start.

Diane gave out a sigh of relief, "Good, I can't stand being separated from everyone."

"I'm just happy to be with Elaine~" Bad said and pulled her close to his chest.

Diane rolled her eyes, "Come on you two. Lets head out".

We made our way towards the North building first.

"What lessons are in here again?" Diane asked trying to make sense of the map in her hands. There had been maps left for everyone in their dorm room's, though me and Diane had forgotten ours and Ban didn't bring his so we were all sharing Elaine's.

Elaine looked at the map from beside Diane, "Out of what we picked; creative writing, health care and history."

Ban said, "Shouldn't Elaine have the map if you can't even figure out what subjects are where? You've made us go the wrong way like five times already."

Diane retaliated, "Shut up Ban, how about you try reading from this thing?" she frantically waved the piece of paper in his face.

Elaine and I sighed, this was about the 5th "argument" that they've had now. "How about me and Elaine take the map?" I proposed.

"Sure, if it'll keep his mouth shut." The tall brunette passed me the paper, happy to be rid of it.

Ban looked at Elaine, who was shaking her head at him, and tried to look innocent but ended up bursting out with laughter when he noticed the annoyance on Diane's face.

Elaine and I sighed again.

We turned a corner and found our creative writing class. I asked Elaine if I could sit next to her when classes started and she said yes, happy that I had asked. We looked around and picked a place where we thought it would be best for us to sit, once everyone was finished we left and looked around for the classroom of our next subject: health care.

We repeated the same process as last time and quickly moved onto the last classroom that we wanted to visit in this block. The history classroom was the same as the others just slightly bigger.

Next we went to the West Block that contained; psychology, agriculture and forestry and fashion. Again, only looking at the classrooms of the subjects we were taking, so we didn't stay too long in one building. All the classrooms were similar still.

Lastly we went to South Block, not planning on going to East Block as Ban had already seen the music classrooms there. This block only contained Celtic studies and food.

We were currently in the Celtic studies classroom. "You'd think they would change the set up of, at least, some of these rooms." Ban said as we looked around the room. "All they've done is changed the posters on the walls."

"This is an old university, maybe they wanted to keep it's original structure" I suggested while looking at some of the textbooks.

"Yea maybe, have you ever been here before, princess?" 'Princess', a new nickname Ban had come up for me in the few hours I'd spent with everyone. Though, as I already considered him as my friend I didn't mind it so much anymore.

"When I was really young. I don't remember much though, just the courtyards mainly."

Elaine joined in on our conversation, "Was it the same as it is now?"

"I think the courtyards had more flowers and such, but the buildings have stayed the same. From what I can remember at least."

"Guys lets head to the food room, someone might be cooking something." Diane said, while rubbing her bell and making her way out of the door.

We took the stairs up to the second floor, where the food room was. As we reached the beginning of the hallway, we heard a loud shout coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Unsure of what was going on we rushed towards the room, hearing more shouts, and what sounded like laughter, from it as we neared. We discovered the room was the kitchen for the food course.

After we had all rushed into the kitchen I saw a male with brown hair, he wore a sweatshirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, blue quarter lengths and short boots. His face was covered in white flour and he had a few eggs cracked on top his head. He was still shouting curse words at someone, who was on the floor, and hadn't noticed us yet.

The person who had been on the floor was now gripping the counter -which was also covered in flour and other cake making substances. They had clearly fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter, as they were still laughing, which caused the brown-haired boy to start shouting at them out of anger.

Ban had now burst out in laughter along with Diane. Not sure what was going on I only smiled at the situation. The boy turned, having heard them, and his face went bright red. "Maybe you should calm down a bit, King." Diane said still laughing.

The boy, now identified as King, stuttered his reply to Diane. "I-it's _his_ fault!" he pointed at he person behind the counter, who had doubled over laughing again.

"It's not _entirely_ my fault."- the male behind the counter stood up, revealing a short blonde wearing a white button-front shirt with a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. He was also covered in flour. -"You're the one who threw the flour all over me."

"I slipped and you threw multiple eggs at me!" King said, almost shouting and crossed his arms in stubbornness.

"So you guys were having a food fight?" Ban asked, trying to contain his laughter.

The blonde looked over at us and replied to Ban, "Yep, King started it though."

Ban walked over to the table at picked up a small bowl of melted chocolate, "All I wanna know is... why we wasn't invited?~" He grabbed a spoon and scooped out some of the contents of the bowl, he aimed at King and flicked the spoon, the chocolate landed on King's nose and mouth.

Elaine gasped, "Ban!"

"Don't worry, Elaine, I'll get him back." King, who was trying to wipe some of the chocolate off his face, replied in a determined tone. He picked up two eggs and aimed one right at Ban.

Tough, he easily dodged and the egg cracked on Diane's forehead. Me, Elaine and King gasped while the blonde and Ban started laughing.

Diane was clearly annoyed, "You think this is funny?!" She shouted and stormed forward, grabbing some food off the counter and attempted to throw it at the three.

Me and Elaine watched in shock as the three continued in throwing food at each other. Neither one of them caring about the mess that was being made. It was kind of entertaining to watch but the food fight quickly became a war zone so me and Elaine went into the hallway to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

She sighed and smiled slightly, "It's always like this, I guess you kind of get used to it."

"They look like a lively bunch... They're all close friend aren't they?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yea, they all went to the same school and collage, so they've known each other for years."

"That explains it. King? Is that his real name?" I was curious as to where these nicknames originated from.

"No, it's Harlequin, I'm not sure where his nickname came from. He's my brother by the way."

"Oh right, it's a unique name. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, it's just us. How about you? Have you got any annoying brothers like mine?" She smiled, showing she didn't really think King was annoying.

"Only sibling's I got are my sisters, they're currently studying abroad."

"Abroad? Sounds interesting."

"Yea-" I was about to continue speaking but a loud crash and multiple shouts came from the kitchen. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, It's still sunny out, do you want to go to the courtyard?"

"Sure, I'll text the others where we've gone. They can catch up once they've cleaned themselves."

We arrived at the courtyard and we sat down on the grass, in the sunlight so we could keep warm. We talked to each other about our lives and such for around an hour before the others had cleaned up and were on their way to find us.

They found us on the courtyard and Diane sat down next to me. They were all wearing clean clothes now. Diane sighed, "That was terrible."

I laughed a bit, "You did get involved, Diane."

"Not intentionally! It was King's fault." She poked her tongue at King and he muttered an apology in response, Diane noticed and added "Well, it was fun so it wasn't that bad." giving him a reassuring smile, he returned the action.

The short blonde spoke up, "Hey, have you guys seen the town yet? We should go if you haven't."

Everyone agreed on going and I looked at the time, 17:04, we had spent longer looking around the classes than I thought we did.

Us three girls got up and followed after the guys. The blonde turned around and noticed me trailing behind on my own, Diane and Elaine went to talk to King and Ban respectively. He hung back and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm Meliodas and you are?..."

Smiling, I replied, "I'm Elizabeth, Diane's roommate."

He looked forward, "Cool, you're new here, right? As in you don't know the town or anything?"

I nodded, "Yep, I've visited before but I've never really looked around."

"We'll have to show you the best places to hang out then."

I smiled to myself, "I guess so."


	3. Update - On hold

Hey guys!

Thank you for reading my story, it's nice to see how many views I've gotten :) I haven't updated in awhile and sorry for those who are following this story and thought this was a chapter upload, it's not as I've been struggling to write chapter 3; I'm suffering from serious writers block.

So at the moment this story is on hold, I will try to write chap 3 soon but I'm not sure of which direction I should go with in this story yet.

Anyways, thank you for reading and following my story!


End file.
